GOM Valentine's Day
by Airise
Summary: Title says it all. I tried making it a drabble but failed miserably so Enjoy. RnR much appreciated. And like always, I own nothing but my OC.
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

If there's one thing that makes Kuroko Tatsuya glad for being invisible, it is during this time of the year.

Yup, it's Valentine's Day.

Since this morning, all the girls have been running back and forth, passing him without even sparing a single glance, chasing after their dream guys.

He looked at Taiga who's already has his share of chocolates. And he's also got one – from the coach, which he definitely didn't plan on eating. Who knows if he's ever recover afterwards?

He almost died out of heart attack (looks like that girl has an even little presence than Kuroko) when a silver-haired girl approached him out of nowhere, giving him a packet of handmade chocolate and run.

_Happy valentine's Day. – Riyuu Kanagawa_

Well, at least this is delicious, Kuroko thought after having a taste.


	2. Kise Ryota

Kasamatsu Yukio has already expected the court to be flooded on Valentine's Day. He just never expected it to be THAT many!

There goes Kise Ryota and his charming smile melting all the girls who are here to give him chocolates. And needless to say, it's bothering all the Kaijou members as they're treated like they're invisible – even more invisible than Kuroko!

"Someone's famous." A silver-haired girl entered the court.

"Riyuucchi!" Kise tried to glomp her, but she dodged it skillfully.

"Here." Riyuu gave boxes of chocolates to everyone in Kaijou. "Sorry it's not honmei choco."

"Kanagawa-san! You're a true angel!" The members started to cry at her kindness.

"W-What about me, Riyuucchi?!

"You already have three sacks full! Don't be greedy!" Kasamatsu kicked Kise out of annoyance.

"I doubt you won't have any, so I didn't prepare any for you."

Kise only cried more when he heard that nonchalant remark. But he stopped when his cheek tasted her warm lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day."


	3. Midorima Shintaro

"_For Cancer, be careful. Today is definitely not your day. Unless –"_

"Shin-chan~" Takao neck-hugged Midorima, unaware of the latter's wrath. "Hey hey, did you get any chocolate?"

Midorima pushed up his spectacles upwards. "Takao. Do you have any idea what you just did?" Takao, who just realized Midorima's fire around him, immediately released his grasp and run away as fast as he could.

"I wonder what Oha-Asa has to say to change my bad luck today. Guess I have to lay low for now."

"A-Ano.."

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice before him. A girl? "Hmph. What is it?"

"I-I…umm.."

"Just say it!" His mood is still down.

Eeep! "Oha-Asasaidthatthiscanbringyougoodluck!" And she disappears from Shintarou's sight. Fast.

"Oi Shin-chan~ Oha-Asa said that a handmade chocolate can boost your good luck today."

Shintarou blinked at the chocolate he received earlier. "I know that already."


	4. Aomine Daiki

"Riyuu-chan~ Are you going to give chocolates to anyone?"

Riyuu smiled. "Do you want some?"

Momoi nodded, fast. "Of course. The last time you made one for me, Ahomine finished it." Sighed.

"I see. I'll make extra then."

"Thank you so much!" Momoi hugged her. "Got to go now. Bye~"

* * *

"Here." Riyuu throw the chocolate on his chest.

Aomine growled. "What is this about Kanagawa?!" Eh. This smell… "You made me one?"

Riyuu shrugged. "Satsuki complains you finished her share last time."

Aomine scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, I guess."

"No problem. See ya."

She was about to leave until… "Kanagawa!" Her face questioned him. "Make me more of this if I won the Inter-High." Aomine gives her one of his famous smirk.

"Tell me that when YOU actually play in the Inter High."


	5. Murasakibara Atsushi

This is heaven on Earth.

"You look so happy today, Atsushi."

Murasakibara just hummed slowly. Indeed. He is happy. He may not be famous like Kise, but his reputation as a sweet tooth is enough to ensure all the girls that he will receive their chocolates happily. Not to mention, Himuro also gives him his share since he cannot finish everything on his own.

Along the hallway to the rooftop, Himuro and Murasakibara still receive more chocolate from the females. They don't have to worry about not having enough hands to support since Murasakibara eating twice as fast than he usually does.

"Riyuu-chan." Himuro greeted. "Do you have chocolate for both of us?"

Riyuu facepalm. "I notice you have more than enough already." Her eyes gaze into Murasakibara's. "What is it?"

"Riyuu-chin looks delicious." He licked his bottom lip. "I want to eat you."

Himuro chuckled. Riyuu double facepalm. "Looks like Atsushi like you. Good luck." Himuro waved goodbye.

"Oi, Himuro!" And before Riyuu could react, Murasakibara already hugged his new addiction, Valentine's Day's human gift, contentedly.


	6. Akashi Seijurou

He might be the captain of Kiseki no Sedai, good-looking and now the youngest captain in Rakuzan. But that's definitely not enough to risk their lives just to give him chocolate.

"What are you doing here?" A pair of heterochromatic eyes landed on her figure right after she entered the shogi club room.

"Nothing. Just hunting a hetero-chromatic-eyes elephants." Sarcastic.

Akashi seriously isn't pleased with her sarcasm. And he proved it by throwing a pair a scissors in her direction, slightly cutting her cheek.

Riyuu sighed. "Just here to drop this." Akashi caught the chocolate skillfully. "Throw it if you don't want it."

"Where do you think you're going?" A piece of shogi went flying towards her this time.

"Leaving, obviously."

"And says who you can?" Akashi smirked. He's already made his way towards the female, cornering her between him and the wall, whispering something in her ears, causing her to rolled her eyes in response.

"You have got to be kidding me."


End file.
